


With Your Love, I'm a Better Man

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol, Based on a 5 Seconds of Summer Song, Better Man - 5SOS, But also no hate!, Friends to Lovers, Hook-Up, I'm bad at tags, M/M, Not exactly Kurt friendly, after season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Sebastian offers to hook up with Blaine, and Blaine is stupid enough to say yes. After that night they're both struggling with their feelings.--Blaine bites on the inside of his cheek and thinks, “Okay.” Sebastian almost chokes on his coffee. “What?”“Okay, I’ll hook up with you."





	With Your Love, I'm a Better Man

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Better Man by 5 Seconds of Summer ad thought of Sebastian, so why not. This turned out to be totally different than what I wanted, but I'm still going to publish it anyway.

Blaine winces when the bass of the music fills his ears, Nick grins at him. “Hey B, glad you could make it.” He says, already drunk. Blaine sighs, he isn’t the party type, but Nick invited him, and he couldn’t say no. “C’mon, let’s get you a drink.” Nick grabs his wrist and drags him towards a table. “I don’t drink, Nick.” Blaine tells him. “Why not? You’re twenty-one, it’s not like you’re not allowed.” Blaine groans, “I just like to stay sober.”

Truth is, after what happened at scandals when he was a teenager, he didn’t drink. It’s not like he didn’t want to, but Kurt would never allow him too. And after they broke up, he was already used to staying sober. “Come on, Killer.” A familiar voice says to him. He sees Sebastian smirk at him, “You’re allowed to have some fun.”

“You’re only saying that to get into my pants.” Blaine snaps at him and grabs a diet coke. He doesn’t even like diet coke, but it seems to be the only not alcoholic drink in the room. Of course, he could’ve have grabbed water, but he wasn’t feeling like it. “Believe me, everyone will try to get into those tight pants.” Sebastian winks at him and grabs a beer before walking to a boy he was making out with. Blaine rolls his eyes and looks around. He doesn’t recognize anyone, he knew coming to a college party of a different school would be awkward.

“Hello, handsome.” He turns around and sees a guy twice his size, a tattoo visible through the guy’s tight white shirt. “Uh, hello.” Blaine says back awkwardly, not used to guys flirting with him. Well, besides Sebastian, of course. “You wanna get outta here?” The guy says, Blaine cringes when he smells the alcohol on the guy’s breathe. “Uh, no, thank you.” Blaine takes a step back, but the guy grabs his wrist. “Where are you going, little man?”

“Not anywhere with you, obviously.” Blaine hears Sebastian say. He must have seen that Blaine was uncomfortable. “Smythe, didn’t know he was your little bitch.” Sebastian rolls his eyes, “Leave, Rick, nobody wants you here.” Sebastian doesn’t give the guy, Rick, time to answer and drags Blaine away. “Thank you, but I didn’t need any help.” Blaine says and crosses his arms. “Yeah, it really looked like you were handling it well.” Sebastian answers annoyed. “Just… stay away from him. He’s a creep, last time I checked he fucked more people than me, that must be a record.” Sebastian says, obviously not caring about giving away too much information.

“I didn’t need to know that.” Blaine groans. “Is that the reason you dragged me away from him, so you could break his record by getting into my pants?”

“Seriously, why do you keep thinking I want to get into your pants? There are guys sexier than you in here, who want me to fuck their brains out.” Sebastian snaps at him and walks away, taking a long sip from his beer.

\--

Blaine sighs when he wakes up in his dorm room, he hated it there. After he and Kurt broke up, Kurt kicked him out. Since Sam is back in Lima and no one else has an apartment in New York, Blaine had to move into dorms since his parents didn’t want to help him pay for an apartment.

He hears his roommate groan in his sleep, Blaine is surprised he’s there, his roommate, Luke, is almost never at their dorm and always at his girlfriend’s dorm. Blaine gets up and starts getting dressed. He really needs coffee right now; his head is killing him. He shouldn’t have had that sip of alcohol, Blaine didn’t even remember the name of it. But it was strong, and since he’s a lightweight he was drunk after just a few sips. He remembers Nick saying it was the fastest anyone has ever got drunk.

Blaine grabs his keys and gets out of his dorm, wincing when the door slams shut. Lucky for him there’s a good café to get coffee just around the corner. He was glad he didn’t need to drink coffee from the Lima Bean anymore, don’t get him wrong, the coffee there was amazing, just not as amazing as this coffee.

He sees a familiar tall boy leaning against a car, smoking a cigarette. “You know that that’s bad for you, right?” Blaine says to him. Sebastian rolls his eyes, “You’re such a goody two shoes, Blaine. It used to be cute, but it is starting to be really annoying.”

“I’m being smart, my aunt used to be a great singer but after she started smoking her voice changed.” Blaine answers and crosses his arms. “That’s probably because she was old, and I don’t care, I don’t sing.” Blaine raises his eyebrow in surprise, “You don’t?” He hated to admit it, but Sebastian had an amazing voice. “It’s a waste of time, Blaine” Sebastian sighs. “Oh, and getting drunk every night and hooking up with everyone who lays eyes on you isn’t.” Blaine rolls his eyes.

“You’re just jealous, I bet you’ve never had good sex before.” Sebastian says and throws his cigarette on the ground. “I had a fiancé. Of course, I’ve had sex.” Blaine says back. “With Hummel, yeah. I was talking about good sex.”

“Kurt wasn’t that bad!” Blaine says defensive. “I don’t even know why I’m still talking to you.” Blaine sights and walks away. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Sebastian following him. “Just relax, Blaine. You seriously need to get laid.”

“I don’t have sex with people I barely know.”

“Well, you know me, right?” Blaine turns towards him. “I’m not hooking up with you, Sebastian. Kurt would never forgive me.”

“Fuck Kurt, wait, no, don’t fuck him. Forget him, Blaine. You don’t need his forgiveness, it’s your fucking life. Do whatever the hell you want.”

“Did you just make a show reference?” Blaine asks and Sebastian sights, “Yeah, my roommate has been binge-watching Netflix the whole spring break.” They both stay silent and Sebastian follows Blaine in the small café. After ordering their coffees they both sit down on the last empty table. Blaine plays with his coffee cup and starts thinking, yes, he missed sex, but he didn’t like hook ups. He’s only had one once, and that was when he cheated on Kurt.

“You need to stop thinking so much.” Sebastian says. “What’s stopping you from having fun, besides Hummel?”

“I don’t do sex without romance, Sebastian.”

“Okay, what do you want? I can take you to the movies and watch that new gay movie, ‘love, Simon’ or something with you. My roommate made me read the book, it’s good.” Blaine bites his lip to stop a laugh, he can’t imagine Sebastian read a book about romance. “You’re only doing this because you want sex, aren’t you?” Blaine asks and Sebastian sighs. “Look, I’m not good at romance, you’re not good at hook ups, why don’t we help each other out?”

Blaine bites on the inside of his cheek and thinks, “Okay.” Sebastian almost chokes on his coffee. “What?”

“Okay, I’ll hook up with you after we watched that movie. And yes, it’s good, I read the book too.” Blaine smirks when he sees Sebastian’s shocked face, “You still have my number right? Text me and I’ll give you my address.” Blaine stands up and walks out. He’s proud of himself, but also kinda nervous.

What the hell did he do?

\--

“Dude calm down.” Sam says to Blaine when Blaine starts rambling. “What happened?” The blond asks on the other side of the phone. “I agreed to hook up with someone.” Blaine admits and closes his eyes in frustration. He should’ve never said yes to Sebastian.

“Well, that’s great, right? You’re finally moving on from Kurt.” Sam says, being the supportive best friend that he is. “Yeah, but you haven’t heard with who.”

“Don’t tell me it’s Hunter, everyone but him. He’s creepy.” Sam says laughing. “It’s worse, Sam.” Blaine groans. “It’s Sebastian.” Sam stays silent.

“I kind of expected that.” Sam finally answers.

“Wait, what?” Blaine asks confused. “Dude, everyone saw you and Sebastian were attracted to each other, even though you were with Kurt. That’s why Kurt was so jealous.” Sam tells him. “And it’s just a hook up, right? Everyone has hook ups, I heard from Santana that Kurt had a hook up with some older creep dressed as Santa.” Blaine’s eyes widen, “That sounds really gross.” He hears Sam laugh.

“Look, I have to get back to help Carole with the food, they have some family dinner or something. I don’t think Kurt is here though. I’ll talk to you later?” “Yeah, bye.” Blaine hangs up. Just a few hours and Sebastian is going to pick him up.

\--

Blaine’s hands shake when the movie’s over, not because of the movie, but because of what’s happening next. He wants it, but he’s just nervous. “Calm down, Killer.” Sebastian says and grabs one of Blaine’s hands. “It’s not like I’m going to kill you.” He leads Blaine out of the movie theatre, Blaine can’t help but blush when Sebastian doesn’t let his hand go.

“I made sure my roommate was gone at her boyfriend’s dorm.” Sebastian tells him. “Wait, your roommate is a girl?” Blaine asks him, they never let boys room with girls. “Yeah, I had male roommates before, but the neighbours complained about us being too loud. And since I’m gay they thought giving me a female roommate it would stop.”

“And did you stop?” Blaine asks. Sebastian laughs, “I’m bringing you over now, aren’t I?” Blaine rolls his eyes and gets into Sebastian’s car. Blaine hums along with the song on the radio and looks out of the window. “What are you studying?” He asks Sebastian. “Law.” Sebastian answers, “My dad made me, but I’m not really interested to be honest.” Blaine frowns, “You should do what you love, something you’re passionate about.”

“The only thing I’m passionate about is sex.” Sebastian answers and makes a sharp turn. “You like singing right? I mean you were captain of the Warblers. And you’re a really bad driver.” Blaine says making Sebastian laugh. “I haven’t sung in a long time, and I don’t really feel like it. Not everyone’s like you and dreams about Broadway.”

“I don’t dream about Broadway, I want to be a singer, not a Broadway star.” Blaine tells him. “But it’s all you talked about in High School.” Sebastian says, and Blaine stays silent.

“No, it was Hummel who kept talking about it, you didn’t really care, did you?” Blaine shrugs.

Sebastian stops in a parking lot. “We’re here.” They both get out of the car and the walk towards Sebastian’s dorm is silent. Blaine can see Nick give them a weird look from where he’s sitting with Jeff, but he ignores it. He loves the guy, but he’s way too curious sometimes.

“Welcome to my dorm room.” Sebastian says sarcastically. It’s not really different from Blaine’s, just a little smaller. Sebastian’s roommate’s side is full with band posters. Sebastian’s side is normal, kind of boring. Blaine awkwardly looks at Sebastian, he has no idea how to start.

But the pair of lips on his soon help him towards the bed. It actually feels good, Sebastian is a good kisser and knows how to make him good. He soon forgets his worries and gets lost in the kiss.

\--

Sebastian never lets guys sleep over, never, but he can’t seem to send Blaine away. The curly haired boy, Sebastian didn’t even know he had curly hair, was sleeping peacefully next to him.

Well, not really next to him. Blaine was pressed against his side, arm wrapped around Sebastian’s waist. He normally hated cuddling, but soon found himself wrap his arms around Blaine. He runs his hand through the dark curls, he doesn’t understand why Blaine uses so much gel, he looks even hotter with curly hair.

Sebastian didn’t know what he was doing. He knew the first time he saw Blaine that he was different. But Sebastian didn’t do romance, he didn’t do relationships. Hell, he had never been on a date before yesterday. He thought it was because Blaine was playing hard to get, that it was just a game to him. But after years, he finally had Blaine in his bed, and he didn’t want to let him out of it.

Sebastian wasn’t good at feelings, but now he thinks about it, he should’ve known after he watched Blaine propose to Hummel.

Blaine lets out a soft snore, making Sebastian look at him. What is he going to do, Sebastian isn’t boyfriend material. He doesn’t know how to be someone’s boyfriend. And he knows Blaine wants a boyfriend, not a booty call or friend with benefits.

Blaine opens his eyes and needs a few seconds before he realizes where he is. He’s in Sebastian’s bed, naked, pressed against his side. He looks up and sees Sebastian staring at him with a look in his eyes that he’s never seen on him before. Sebastian suddenly looks away.

“Morning.” Blaine says, is voice sounds a little deeper since he just woke up. “Morning.” They both sit up, Blaine starts to feel a little uncomfortable and wraps the blanket around him. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.” Sebastian teases him and stands up, Blaine can’t help but look at his bare ass. Sebastian notices and smirks but doesn’t say anything and grabs a boxer.

“I’m taking a shower, you’re welcome to join me and maybe I could give you another blowjob.” Sebastian winks at him before he disappears into the bathroom. Blaine feels his face heat up. Should he…

‘Fuck it.’ He thinks and walks into the bathroom.

\--

“So, what’s up with you and Sebastian?” Nick asks when they sit down at the Spotlight. Blaine made sure that Kurt didn’t have a shift tonight. He and Kurt may have broken up, but Rachel and Santana were still his friends. Rachel wasn’t in New York since she’s filming her TV show, but Santana still works here.

“Nothing serious.” Blaine says to him and looks around, Jeff was supposed to meet them here but he’s a little late.

“Hello boys, ready to order?” Santana smirks at them. Just when they’re about to say something, two other boys sit down at their table. “Look who I found.” Jeff smiles. Sebastian and Blaine look at each other awkwardly.

Santana clears her throat and looks at Sebastian, “Sorry, we don’t sell slushies.” Sebastian gives her a sarcastic smile and the four boys order food.

“So…” Nick speaks up after an awkward silence. “You guys are… friends?” He looks at Blaine and Sebastian.

“You could say that.” Sebastian answers.

“We just went to the movies, Nick, let it go.”

“As a date?” Jeff smirks at them. “No, Jeff. As friends.” Sebastian answers and Blaine plays with his food. It’s been a few days and they haven’t talked about it. Sam said that’s part of the hook up part, but Blaine found it hard. He couldn’t stop thinking about Sebastian, the way it felt when they kissed, the way Sebastian pushed him gently against the wall in the bathroom, kissing him slowly before moving his lips to his neck.

The way Sebastian looked up at him when- No, he shouldn’t think about that in a public place.

He knew Sebastian wasn’t looking for a relationship, but after he saw a different side of him, a gentle, sweet side, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like. Of course, most of his friends would hate him for dating him, Sebastian had made some bad mistakes in the past, but he apologized and changed. Yes, he still may be an arrogant asshole, but he was different around him.

Blaine rolled his eyes, that sounded really cheesy.

“You okay, Killer?” Sebastian asks him. “Yeah, just hungry.”

\--

“You really should stop smoking.” Blaine says and lets out a cough when the smoke fills his lungs. “Maybe.” Sebastian answers but doesn’t make any move to stop. “What’s up? Up for another round?” He smirks at Blaine.

“I thought that maybe we could talk.” Blaine says and rubs his forehead, a habit he has when he’s nervous. “About what?”

“You know what.” Blaine crosses his arms, it’s cold outside.

“About our hook up? What’s there to talk about? It happened. Unless you want to hook up another time, I normally don’t d- “

Blaine cuts him off with a kiss. Lucky for Blaine, there isn’t any smoke in Sebastian’s mouth when his tongue finds his. He doesn’t know when Sebastian throws away the cigarette but soon feel two hands pull him closer. Sebastian thrusts his hips against Blaine’s and he lets out a low moan.

Blaine pulls away and looks at him with wide eyes, “I shouldn’t have- No, I…- Oh my god.” He takes a step back.

“I can’t do casual sex, Sebastian. I can’t. If I do, I start… feeling things.” Sebastian looks at him. “You have feelings for me?” Blaine takes another step back. “I- I don’t know, okay. I don’t know anymore, you’re confusing me.”

Sebastian bites his lip, this is why he never talked to the boys he fucked. But Blaine’s different.

“I’m willing to… try.” He admits, and Blaine looks at him surprised. “What?” Sebastian takes a deep breath, he’s never done this before and didn’t think he would ever do this.

“Blaine Anderson, will you be my boyfriend?”

\--

“Another beer please.” Luke, Blaine’s roommate, says to the bartender. “So, when am I meeting your friend?” He asks Blaine and looks around. “Sam’s always late.” Blaine sighs. The bartender comes back with a beer and Luke pays for it.

They go back to their table where Luke’s girlfriend, Maddie – who’s also Sebastian’s roommate -, Nick and Jeff are sitting. “Where’s Bas?” Maddie asks them. “I have no idea, probably getting laid.” Jeff says and Nick snorts.

Blaine rolls his eyes, little did they know Sebastian was dating him. It’s karaoke night at a bar and Nick and Jeff invited them to come along, of course their roommates were allowed to tag along. Sam was planning on visiting Blaine and was invited too.

A girl, probably a few years older than them starts singing an old song Blaine doesn’t recognize. “Hey, guys!” Blaine looks up and sees Sam. “Sorry that I’m late, I was uh… Helping someone.” Sam looks around. He introduces himself to Maddie and Luke and sits down next to Blaine, “So, where’s your boyfriend?” Blaine feels his face heat up, “Sam!”

“Wait, you’re dating someone?” Nick asks and smirks at him. “Who is it? Is it that cute boy from the café?” Blaine is about to speak up but sees a familiar boy stand on the small stage. The other boys notice too, and everyone cheers.

Blaine looks into Sebastian’s eyes, he knows Sebastian hasn’t sung in a long time and he actually looks a little nervous.

“Uh, hi.” Sebastian says awkwardly and Blaine chuckles. He loved how awkward and shy Sebastian could be sometimes. “This is, uh, for my boyfriend.”

Nick and Jeff turn around so fast, Blaine’s surprised their heads didn’t fall off. “You!” Nick smirks at Blaine before turning back to Sebastian. Sebastian starts singing, and Blaine smiles.

 

 _Find me at a quarter to three, cigarette in my hand_  
_I'd be at every party, I wouldn't miss a chance_  
 _New friends again and again, gone when the morning comes_  
 _Demons I try to defend, but I couldn't get enough_  
  
_Fading away, fading away_  
 _Wake up to someone with nothing to say_  
 _I'd never change, thought I'd never change_  
 _Then you come and change it all_  
  
_With your love, your love, I'm a better, better man_  
 _With your love, your love, I'm a better, better man_  
 _Darling, all of my wrongs, they led me right to you_  
 _Wrapped in your arms, I swear I'd die for_  
 _Your love, your love, I'm a better, better man_  
  
_Thought I'd found the highest of highs_  
 _You came and topped them all_  
 _You shine in the dead of the night_  
 _And I was the first to fall_  
  
_Fading away, fading away_  
 _Wake up to someone with nothing to say_  
 _I'd never change, thought I'd never change_  
 _Then you come and change it all_  
  
_With your love, your love, I'm a better, better man_  
 _With your love, your love, I'm a better, better man_  
 _Darling, all of my wrongs, they led me right to you_  
 _Wrapped in your arms, I swear I'd die for_  
 _Your love, your love, I'm a better, better man_  
  
_You're the only one, who could lock this wild heart up in chains_  
 _You're the only love, that can make this bad man better_  
 _You're the only one, who could lock this wild heart up in chains_  
 _You're the only love, that can make this bad man better_  
  
_With your love, your love, I'm a better, better man_  
 _With your love, your love, I'm a better, better man_  
 _All of my wrongs, they lead me right to you_  
 _Wrapped in your arms, I swear I'd die for_  
 _Your love, your love, I'm a better, better man_  
  
_With your love, your love, I'm a better, better man_  
 _With your love, your love, I'm a better, better man_  
 _Darling, all of my wrongs, they lead me right to you_  
 _Wrapped in your arms, I swear I'd die for_  
 _Your love, your love, I'm a better, better man_  
  
_Your love, your love, your love_  
 _I'm a better, better man_  
 _Your love, your love, love, love_  
 _I'm a better, better man_

Everyone claps and cheers, probably because Sebastian is the first person tonight that can actually sing. Blaine knows it isn’t a song Sebastian would normally sing and looks at Sam. “I may have helped him.” Sam admits. “Go get your boyfriend.” He says, and Blaine looks back at Sebastian, who’s awkwardly stepping of the small stage.

Sebastian opens his mouth to say something, but Blaine smashes his lips against his. He can hear a few people cheer but he focuses on the soft lips he’s kissing. Sebastian pulls away and smiles at him. “I know that I’m not the perfect boyfriend, but I… I really care about you, these past few weeks have been, this is going to sound really cheesy and I’ll never admit I said this, but they have been the best in my life.” Sebastian says to him. Blaine pulls him in a hug, “I really care about you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the end is a little rushed, I should actually be asleep by now but I wanted to keep writing.


End file.
